leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hecarim/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = Nieznane | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = *Zwiastun Czarnej Mgły *Dowódca Żelaznego Zakonu | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | Wrogowie = , | Powiązani = , , | 1:Skórka = Hecarim Krwawy Rycerz | 2:Skórka = Hecarim Żniwiarz | 3:Skórka = Bezgłowy Hecarim | 4:Skórka = Arcade Hecarim | 5:Skórka = Hecarim z Prastarej Kniei | 6:Skórka = Destruktor Światów Hecarim | 7:Skórka = Lansjer Zero Hecarim | 8:Skórka = Hecarim W Samo Południe }} Krótka Hecarim to olbrzymie, opancerzone widmo, którego imię jest szeptane ze strachem w całej . Patroluje , tratując każdego, kto jest na tyle nierozważny, aby wkroczyć na tę przeklętą ziemię. Jako awangarda nieumarłych sługusów , Hecarim wyrusza z Czarnej Mgły i ze śmiechem tratuje żywych swoimi podkutymi kopytami. Długa Hecarim to opancerzony kolos, który wyrusza z na czele widmowych jeźdźców, aby polować na żywych. Hecarim, będący potwornym połączeniem człowieka z bestią, skazany na wieczne potępienie, rozkoszuje się masakrą i miażdżeniem dusz pod swoimi opancerzonymi kopytami. Urodzony w imperium dawno upadłym i zapomnianym, Hecarim został giermkiem w legendarnej kompanii rycerzy, znanej jako Żelazny Zakon – bractwo, które przysięgło bronić królewskich włości. Przeszedł tam nieludzko trudny trening, który uczynił z niego przerażającego wojownika. Wraz z dorastaniem Hecarim opanowywał kolejne sposoby walki oraz strategie wojskowe. Szybko przerósł innych giermków w walce konnej. Główny dowódca Żelaznego Zakonu dojrzał jego talent i uznał go za potencjalnego następcę. Lata upływały, a Hecarim odnosił kolejne zwycięstwa na swoim koniu. Dowódca wreszcie dojrzał mrok, którzy czaił się w sercu jego porucznika. Uwielbienie rzezi Hecarima oraz pragnienie władzy wypaczyły jego poczucie honoru. Generał uznał, że młody rycerz nigdy nie będzie mistrzem Żelaznego Zakonu. W swoich prywatnych komnatach powiedział mu, że nie zostanie jego następcą. Wściekły Hecarim powstrzymał swój gniew i powrócił do obowiązków. Podczas następnej wyprawy Zakonu, wrogowie otoczyli dowódcę i oddzielili go od innych rycerzy. Tylko Hecarim mógł go uratować, ale kierowany nienawiścią, odjechał, pozostawiając generała na pewną śmierć. Po zakończeniu walki pozostali przy życiu rycerze, nieświadomi tego, co uczynił Hecarim, uklęknęli na zakrwawionej ziemi i przysięgli podążać za nim. Hecarim powrócił do stolicy i spotkał się z , królewskim generałem. Uznała go za wyjątkowego. Gdy zraniono królową zatrutym ostrzem zabójcy, Kalista rozkazała Żelaznemu Zakonowi pozostać u boku , podczas gdy ona wyruszyła na poszukiwanie lekarstwa. Hecarim przyjął zadanie, ale uznał je za uwłaczające i zaczął chować urazę. Hecarim pozostał z królem, którego opanowywało coraz większe szaleństwo. Władca opętany paranoją wpadał w szał, gdy chciano odseparować go od umierającej żony. Rozkazał Żelaznemu Zakonowi stłumić niepokoje. Hecarim poprowadził Żelazny Zakon podczas krwawej pacyfikacji niezadowolonych, czym zyskał reputację okrutnika działającego z woli króla. Palono wioski, a setki ludzi ginęło od mieczów Żelaznego Zakonu. Królestwo pogrążyło się w mroku. Gdy królowa umarła, Hecarim zaczął mamić króla kłamstwami, twierdząc, że poznał prawdę o jej śmierci. Chciał bowiem poprowadzić Żelazny Zakon na obce ziemie i zyskać jeszcze więcej złej sławy. Zanim wyruszył, Kalista powróciła z wyprawy. Odnalazła lekarstwo dla królowej na legendarnych Błogosławionych Wyspach, ale było zbyt późno, aby ją uratować. Przerażona tym, co zastała w królestwie, nie podzieliła się swoim odkryciem i została uwięziona za zdradę. Hecarim uznał to za okazję na zyskanie jeszcze większej sławy i udał się do celi Kalisty. Obiecując, że powstrzyma króla przed wszelkimi pochopnymi działaniami, przekonał ją, aby wyjawiła, czego się dowiedziała. Kobieta niechętnie się zgodziła i poprowadziła królewską flotę przez iluzje, które ukrywały Błogosławione Wyspy. Hecarim zaprowadził króla do centrum magicznej wyspy, gdzie spotkał się z jej strażnikami i zażądał od nich pomocy. Złożyli mu kondolencje i powiedzieli, że jego żonie nie można już pomóc. Rozwścieczony król rozkazał Kaliście zabijanie strażników jednego po drugim, dopóki się nie zgodzą. Kalista odmówiła i stanęła między królem a mieszkańcami wyspy. Hecarim musiał wybierać i podjął decyzję, która skazała go na potępienie. Zamiast wesprzeć Kalistę, wbił jej w plecy i rozkazał Żelaznemu Zakonowi wymordowanie mieszkańców Błogosławionych Wysp. Hecarim i jego wojownicy mordowali strażników, dopóki noszący lampę zaprowadził króla do tego, czego poszukiwał – tajemnicy, która może ożywić jego żonę. Jednakże gdy królowa powróciła do życia, była tylko kupą rozkładającego się i pełnego robaków mięsa, która błagała o ponowną śmierć. Król przerażony tym, co uczynił swojej ukochanej żonie, wypowiedział zaklęcie, które miało zakończyć ich życie i związać razem na wieczność. Zaklęcie rzucono prawidłowo, ale nieświadomie wzmocniono je przez wiele magicznych artefaktów na wyspie. Huragan czarnej mgły otoczył króla, rozprzestrzeniając się po całej wyspie i zabijając wszystko, czego dotknął. Hecarim porzucił króla i zaczął prowadzić Żelazny Zakon do statków, mordując wszystkich, którzy stanęli im na drodze, a duchy zabitych przez Czarną Mgłę powstawały jako nieśmiertelne widma. Rycerze jeden po drugim byli wciągani do nieśmierci, dopóki nie pozostał sam Hecarim. Gdy dosięgła go chaotyczna magia, połączył się ze swoim potężnym koniem, tworząc przerażającą potworność, która przedstawiała prawdziwy mrok jego duszy. Wyjąc z wściekłości, olbrzymia bestia znana jako Cień Wojny została utworzona w wyniku bolesnej przemiany. Czarna magia wzmocniła grzechy z jego przeszłości, dając życie potworowi przepełnionemu złem i przerażającą mocą. Teraz Hecarim patroluje upiorne brzegi Wysp Cienia, zabijając wszystkich, którzy staną mu na drodze. A gdy Czarna Mgła sięga poza brzegi tego miejsca, rycerz wyrusza wraz ze swoimi upiornymi towarzyszami z Żelaznego Zakonu, by mordować żywych ku chwale minionych dziejów. Nikt nie przeżyje Lodowate fale rozbijały się o wybrzeże, czerwone od krwi ludzi zamordowanych przez Hecarima. Śmiertelnicy, których miał zabić, uciekali przez plażę w przerażeniu. Spadł na nich deszcz, a chmury burzowe nadciągały ze środkowej części wyspy. Usłyszał, jak do siebie krzyczeli. Były to gardłowe okrzyki wojenne, których nie rozpoznał, ale znaczenie było jasne – myśleli, że uda im się wrócić na statek. Prawda, byli dobrze wyszkoleni. Poruszali się razem i łączyli swoje drewniane tarcze. Jednakże byli śmiertelnikami, a Hecarim rokoszował się zapachem ich strachu. Okrążył ich, przemierzając walące się ruiny, niewidoczny we mgle, która unosiła się z ziemi. Jego kopyta wzbijały iskry na czarnych skałach. Niszczyło to ich odwagę. Przyglądał się śmiertelnikom przez wizjer swojego hełmu. Słabe światełko ich dusz tliło się w ciałach. Odrzucało go, mimo że go pragnął. „Nikt nie przeżyje” – powiedział. Jego głos był przytłumiony przez hełm i brzmiał jak coś wydobywającego się z gardła wisielca. Im przypominał odgłos pocierania zardzewiałych ostrzy. Rozkoszował się ich przerażeniem i uśmiechnął się, gdy jeden z mężczyzn odrzucił swoją tarczę i rzucił się w kierunku statku. Ryknął, gdy wyruszył z ruin pokrytych roślinnością, opuszczając swoją zakrzywioną glewię i odczuwając już zapomnianą ekscytację. Powróciły wspomnienia prowadzenia szarży, zdobywania chwały i honoru. Wspomnienia zniknęły, gdy uciekający przed nim mężczyzna obejrzał się przez ramię. „Proszę! Nie!” – krzyknął. Hecarim rozrąbał go od obojczyka do miednicy jednym potężnym ciosem. Jego glewia zapulsowała, gdy skosztowała krwi. Dusza mężczyzny próbowała odlecieć, jednakże głód mgły był niezaspokojony. Hecarim obserwował, jak dusza została wypaczona i stała się mrocznym odbiciem życia mężczyzny. Hecarim wezwał moc wyspy i z odmętów wody wyłonili się rycerze otoczeni lśniącym światłem. Odziani w archaiczne pancerze z widmowego żelaza sięgnęli po miecze gorejące mroczną poświatą. Powinien ich znać. Niegdyś mu służyli i służą nadal, ale ich nie pamięta. Zwrócił się w kierunku śmiertelników. Rozwiał mgłę, rozkoszując się ich przerażeniem, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli go wyraźnie. Jego postać była koszmarnym połączeniem człowieka i konia, kolosalną chimerą odzianą w żelazną zbroję. Płyty pancerza były ciemne i pokryte symbolami, których znaczenie pamiętał tylko częściowo. Mroczny ogień zapłonął za wizjerem hełmu, będący duchem w martwym ciele. Hecarim stanął dęba w chwili, gdy piorun rozdarł niebo. Opuścił glewię i poprowadził swoich rycerzy do szarży, rozrzucając pokryty krwią piach i kości na boki. Śmiertelnicy krzyknęli i unieśli tarcze, ale widmowi rycerze byli niepowstrzymani. Hecarim uderzył jako pierwszy, ponieważ był ich dowódcą, a jego potężne uderzenie przełamało zasłonę z tarcz. Mężczyźni zostali stratowani na krwawą miazgę pod jego żelaznymi kopytami. Jego glewia uderzała na lewo i prawo, zabijając przy każdym ciosie. Widmowi rycerze zmiażdżyli wszystkich, którzy stali przed nimi, tratując śmiertelników lub mordując ich włóczniami i ostrzami. Kości pękały, a krew tryskała na wszystkie strony, gdy dusze śmiertelników uciekały z ciał, uwięzione między życiem i śmiercią przez magię . Dusze zmarłych okrążyły Hecarima, zobowiązując się mu służyć, a on rozkoszował się przepełniającą go radością z walki. Zignorował wyjące duchy. Zniewolenie ich nie interesowało go. Takie błahostki zostawił . Jedyne, co było dla niego ważne, to zabijanie. Stara Odkąd pierwszy raz zauważono ją na północno-zachodnich brzegach Valoran, ogromna pancerna zjawa, znana jako Hecarim budzi przestrach wśród wszystkich, którzy ją dojrzą. Nikt nie widział wcześniej niczego podobnego do tego eterycznego tytana, a powód jego pojawienia się jest zagadką. Kiedy Hecarim ruszył na wschód, zostawiając za sobą zniszczoną, wyzutą z życia ziemię, wieśniacy zaczęli uciekać do pobliskiej . W przepełnionych karczmach zaczęto opowiadać o tej nieludzkiej zjawie. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to żądne zemsty widmo starożytnego wojownika, pragnące zniszczyć wszystko, co żyje; ktoś inny utrzymywał, że widział, jak przewodzi legionowi widmowych kawalerzystów; inni uważali, że to dzieło jakiegoś nekromanty. Pewien demaciański dowódca, chcący uspokoić przerażone miasto, zebrał grupę najlepszych żołnierzy i wyruszył, by zawrócić lub zniszczyć Hecarima. Stanęli oni na drodze zjawy i przygotowali się do obrony. Kiedy widmo ruszyło na nich, przejął ich nagły strach. Przerażeni mężczyźni byli w stanie tylko krzyczeć, kiedy tratował ich duchowy tytan, miażdżąc ich pod żelaznymi kopytami. Hecarim odwrócił się do zdruzgotanego, przestraszonego dowódcy i powiedział lodowatym tonem: „To dopiero początek. Żadna armia śmiertelników nie wytrzyma naporu ”. Następnie Hecarim ruszył dalej. Obłąkany po tym spotkaniu dowódca dotarł do Demacii, gdzie jego ostrzeżenia uznano za bredzenia szaleńca. Wciąż nie wiadomo, skąd wziął się Hecarim, ani co zamierza, jednak jego cel stał się jasny, gdy dotarł do Institute of War rozkazującym i pełnym grozy tonem zażądał, by dopuszczono go do League of Legends. cs:Hecarim/Příběh de:Hecarim/Hintergrund en:Hecarim/Background fr:Hecarim/Historique ru:Hecarim/Background sk:Hecarim/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów